Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, and other processing plants. Among other operations, process control systems typically manage the use of motors, valves, and other industrial equipment in the processing facilities.
An operations department in a processing facility is often responsible for systematic monitoring of the performance of the entire facility. For example, the operations department may be responsible for identifying failures to meet specified conditions within a processing facility, such as failures to keep processes within safety limits, meet production goals, or other requirements. The operations department may also be responsible for identifying problem areas within a processing facility, such as certain equipment or personnel failing to keep processes within safety limits, meet specified production goals, or other requirements.